After School Secret
by ecyoj06
Summary: Mai Taniyama is a senior in St. Mary’s Exclusive High school. A simple student as she seemed to be, unbeknownst to anybody, she’s hiding a secret that involves her life after school, a life that includes the school’s no. 1 arrogant geek teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This would be a short chapter fic…**

**I'm still working on my other fic but since**

**This idea got into me and decided to write it…**

**This was inspired by a manga called 'after school wedding'**

* * *

**Anime: Ghost hunt**

**Rating: Mature**

**Author: ecyoj06**

**Title: After School Secrets**

**Pairing: Naru-Mai**

**Summary: Mai Taniyama is a senior in St. Mary's Exclusive **

**High school. A simple student as she seemed to be, unbeknownst to anybody, she's hiding a secret that involves her life after school, a life that includes the school's no. 1 arrogant geek teacher.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Have you seen the new issue of Men Magazine?" A girl on a checkered above the knee skirt and white long sleeves top with navy blue vest asked with a dreamy look. "Kazuya-sama was so hot on that sports wear."

"Yeah, I've seen it as well." Another girl giggled. "That photo of him skiing was also beyond extraordinary although his photos on cosmos' summer edition were the best though."

"You mean the topless one?" Another girl chirped in. "I almost drooled upon seeing that abs; it goes perfectly with his deep blue eyes.

"I also heard he had been invited to New York fashion week as Armani's representative," A girl with blonde hair mused while playing with her hair. "…but since he just got married, he turned the offer down."

"Now that you mention it…" The first girl scowled. "The first time I heard about his marriage, I thought it was a joke but then his agency confirmed it, though the wretched woman's identity was not divulged."

"They might have perceived how the fans would react and decided to keep the woman hidden for her own good." Another random girl said. "The fans would surely skin alive if they found her."

Sighing inwardly, Taniyama Mai, a 17 year old honor student cringed. She had been listening to her classmates beyond normal obsession towards the said idol, a popular model, while seemingly quietly reading their topic for the next week's class discussion in world literature.

The girls' ranting and squeals were quite tolerable until it reached to the point when they started discussing the 'why's' and the 'hows'. It was just too much for her to take in.

"Taniyama Mai-san." A cold baritone voice sliced through the girl's blabbering, effectively silencing the whole room.

Standing by the mahogany door was Oliver Davis, the school's most arrogant and ancient teacher. At the height of 6 feet and an inch, everyone could imagine how effective the said man would be if he joined the basketball team, not to mention how useful he's cunning mind would be inside the court.

He seemed to be dreamy if you think about it but then once your eyes get to spot those oiled hair which were kind of bushy, thick huge rimmed glasses and unthinkable attire which was a checkered blue long sleeves paired in a high-waist black trousers… Oh well, you could just supply the right word for it.

"H-hai sensei." Mai acknowledged him. "Can I help you sensei?"

"You're my student assistant for this year, right?" The said professor queried but with a hint of 'I-know-you-are-so-better-not-deny-it' look.

"Come to my office immediately." Davis-sensei said after she nodded. "There's something I need you to do for me."

Sighing for the nth time, Mai could only shook his head as the said teacher left without even bothering to confirm if she understood his instructions, let alone to find out if she had any protest?

"What do you think that geek wants with Mai-hime?" She heard one of her classmates asked.

"Maybe some pointers on how to look cool." The girl from a corner answered her before giggling. "If that's what this is all about, then inchou have to turn her brain to goo before she could think of a way to do that since the man needs to learn how to be a human first."

Closing the door behind her, the brunette could only hang her head low before deciding to proceed towards the professor's room.

"If only they knew what they're talking about…" The girl muttered under her breath. "I wish I'll graduate immediately. That's the only way to end this troublesome fiasco.

XOXOXOXOX

Pressing the buzzer outside the office to let him know that she's there, Mai couldn't help but wonder how much does this school spent on building the said school with a standard sound proof rooms and centralized air conditioner with a built in air purifier. Heck, the faculty lounge had a built in coffee bar.

Facing the mahogany door (with a fiber glass in between the wood), the girl's brows furrowed when the door opened without any sign of anyone behind it.

'Don't tell me the board of directors decided to give him a remote control doors for his office.' Mai thought in bewilderment.

Pushing her way in, Mai could only gasp when the door closed with an automatic lock before an arm encircle her body from behind, clutching one of her breast while another hand caressed her exposed thigh underneath the school's skirt.

"Do you have any idea how painful it was to wait for you after watching you play that innocent honor student act?" A cold hoarse voice whispered directly to her ears before nibbling on it.

"O-oliver…" Mai gasped out before she felt him pushed part of her shirt off her skin to grope her breast. "We're at school."

"So?" The man asked before tracing the edge of her panties before pressing his hard on behind her, effectively placing it in between her butt cheeks.

"We might get caught." She warned him while suppressing her whimpers. "Someone might hear us."

"Idiot." He murmured against her nape. "The room's locked not to mention sound proof."

"Besides…" Mai squeezed her eyes shut as he rubbed himself behind her. "I own the school, Mai. I own you."

"Damn." She cursed once her skirt dropped loose to the floor.

Feeling her knees starting to weaken, Mai inched forward until her hands managed to get a tight hold at the edge of the table.

"I heard them talking about Kazuya." Oliver seductively uttered while licking the side of her neck as he caressed her privates against her black Victoria secret underwear. "They were obsessed on how hot he looks."

Getting tired of feeling her behind the expensive cloth, Naru, as she affectionately loved to call him, let his fingers griped the edge of the offensive cloth before he yanked it off her body, rendering the said thing useless.

"I also heard them calling me names." He told her before dipping his tongue on her ear while a finger slid itself in between her lower lips making her body shudder with desire.

"I wonder how they would react when they found out that Kazuya and I were one and the same."

Unable to immediately react, Mai suddenly felt her body bent forward before a loud cry escape her mouth.

"The trouble I go for you." He heard him say before he took her with one hard thrust. "My dear wife."

XOXOXOXOX

Finding half of her body on top of the sturdy table while he rhythmically thrust inside of her, Mai felt a coil being form just below her navel.

The bastard narcissist isn't just hard fucking her but also making sure that standing on her feet would be a tedious task, let alone walking with wobbly, unstable, weaken pair of knees.

Feeling him grind while drilling on her from behind, Mai felt his hand traveled going up and down on her sides, effectively adding to the immense sensation that's testing her limit.

She was just able to breathe some air when she felt him hit a certain point inside of her before she found herself unable to breathe out.

Taking another batch of oxygen, the brunette suddenly arched her back before a she screamed due to something she couldn't explain. All she knew was that she just found herself closing her eyes as an immense feeling of euphoria overwhelm her as her eyes traveled to back of her mind.

XOXOXO

Still pounding on her hard, Oliver Davis aka Naru, aka Shibuya Kazuya, found himself loosing control as he watched his totally naked wife arched her back as she screamed his name/

Holding her little waist tighter, Naru could only close his eyes and grunt as he felt his seeds escaped him with a bang. Holding his breath, he could only feel total satisfaction as her convulsing walls took him in every time his member slid out of her warm sleek walls.

As his last seed escaped him, Naru found himself slumped to the floor on his knees while gasping for air with only one thought in mind. "That was awesome."

Taking another breath to stabilize his breathing, Naru felt his member awakened as he spotted the glistening thighs of his wife.

"This woman's really insatiable and addicting." He thought before he let his body do that work.

**TBC**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Ghost hunt**

**Rating: Mature**

**Author: ecyoj06**

**Title: After School Secrets**

**Pairing: Naru-Mai**

**Summary: Mai Taniyama is a senior in St. Mary's Exclusive High school. A simple student as she seemed to be, unbeknownst to anybody, she's hiding a secret that involves her life after school, a life that includes the school's no. 1 arrogant geek teacher.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Kazuya…" The red head started. "There's another call from New York. Jean Pierre would like to invite you for a photo shoot for Armani. They said that if you can't go there for the fashion show you could just go there for the photo shoot."

"I already declined that, didn't I?"

"Kazuya…" Sighing due to frustration but with understanding, Matsuzaki Ayako stood up from her chair before going to the nearest book shelf where she pressed a button that instantly revealed a wide range of sinful alcohol selection.

"I understand that you already had given it a thought…" She said after taking a drink of her brandy. "But I don't think that it's right for you to do this."

Placing a crystal glass in front of the lad, Ayako settled on the sofa beside the window of her office. She watched as 'the' Shibuya Kazuya looked at the glass offered to him before deciding that he indeed needed a drink.

"How's Mai?" She asked.

"She's doing great."

"I see." She uttered before taking a gulp of her alcohol. "Did you ask her about this?"

"No." He said. "There's no need to, my decision wouldn't change because of anything she would say."

"She's left in the dark then." His manager said. "You do realize that every single thing about you was being read by the major population of Japan. Even men read about you."

"That had nothing to do with it." He answered defiantly. "Mai doesn't read those craps.'

"Her friends at that girly school did."

"She wouldn't believe the word they say." He confidently answered. "Not until I confirmed it."

"What a tough trust…" His manager chuckled before standing up and taking his still unfinished drink. "Then you better keep that trust intact, Shibuya Kazuya-sama. We don't like her going somewhere else again because of you… much worse… to someone else, neh?"

"Hn." Was all he said before going out of his manager's office.

----

Watching as the sun hid behind the clouds and the once blue sky be painted with orange, Naru couldn't help but feel nostalgic all of a sudden. A picture of Mai with the same scenery flashed in his mind. A beautiful face of an angel that he could proudly say that happened to be his.

He still couldn't believe that he's with her. The girl is an only daughter of powerful family after all. If they didn't meet that day, he doubt if it would ever come to a point that they would be like this at all.

"Mai." Naru uttered painfully. "There's no way I'll let you go."

---**2 Years Ago…**

"Taniyama-sama." A lady on her mid 50's called her as she descended from the stairs. "The breakfast is ready, my lady."

"Arigatou." Mai answered. "Is onii-chan there already?"

"Yes." The maid answered her as she helped her with her bag. "The master wished for you to eat with him today."

"Is there something that was needed of my presence?" She asked worriedly. Ever since they're parents died, Mai had experienced how it was to be pushed back to the wall and be pampered against her will. "I don't think nii-chan would like me to assist him, at all…"

"Don't put it like I'm holding you like a prison, young lady." A tall man with black hair said from behind her. "You have more freedom than that."

"Onii-chan!" Mai uttered, startled by his sudden appearance. "I didn't know you're there. Laura-san said you're already waiting for me at the pool side."

"I was." Lin told his sister. "Someone called me."

"Who?" Mai asked.

"Someone you don't need to know." She was dismissed before he guided her towards their breakfast.

---

"Noll." A guy with glasses called him. "Auntie Lu would like to know if you had decided to see things abroad. They said they couldn't go because an associate would drop by to see things here himself."

"What's that got to do with me?" Noll asked the smirking guy. "And stop looking at me like an idiot."

"You always call me an idiot." Yasuhara Osamu told him before plopping down beside him on the sofa. "Reading again Noll?"

"Better than to converse with an idiot." He said loud enough for the college boy to hear.

"Aww… you're trying to hurt my feelings…" He said before smirking and skimming through the piles of books on the coffee table. "Not working, Sir Oliver."

"It better work." Noll told him before giving him a pointed look. "I don't want to break your neck. Your brain's damage enough… I would feel guilty enough for rendering you immobile."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope." Noll said before standing up with a book or two in hand. "A bloody warning, idiot."

"Noll…" Yasuhara called out before running towards him. "You have to agree with Auntie Lu's and Uncle Martin's plan… I need that car!"

_---_

_**"**__Onii-chan?" Mai asked as he watched his brother's back moved away from him. "Where are you going?"_

_But to her dismay his brother wouldn't seem to hear her and continued to move away from her, making her feel abandoned all of a sudden._

_"Nii-chan!" Mai called out. "I have a boyfriend!!! I'll marry him if you don't go back here!"_

_But even though he said those things she knew would pissed his brother off, enough to make him flew home from where ever he is, Lin didn't seem to notice her at all…_

_"Nii-chan!" She called out but still no avail._

_"Don't leave me , Nii-chan!" She called. "Not you too…"_

_Mai watched as he got farther and farther away from her. She felt herself sobbed and all she could do was dropped down and cry her heart out._

"Miss?" She heard someone called but decided not to mind it. Couldn't he see? She had issues and in her moment right now.

"Miss." The voice got firmer and now it was accompanied with a little shake. But still she didn't yield.

"Miss!" Mai got annoyed… how dare he gave such kind of authoritarian attitude towards her. Slowly, she opened her eyes only to see an annoyed raven haired man looking down at her.

"Finally." The said boy said. "I never thought that Japanese girl's were stupid enough to actually fall asleep in the middle of an airport."

"Huh?" Mai asked unintelligently before letting her eyes swept around her surroundings. "No way!"

She couldn't believe it. She's really in the middle of an airport, in a crowded one for that matter and the worse was… she really did fall asleep.

"Awake now?" She shifted her attention back to the boy. "Let's get going then. Or would you rather take a few more naps?"

Mai couldn't help but let her fiery eyes burn that man clad in black until he turned into a pile of ashes in her mind. The guy had a nerve to insult and mock her… she couldn't believe it. But before she could even defy his words towards her, the said boy looked over his shoulder, giving a pointed look towards the thing she was holding.

"I would like you to know." He started before showing her a disgusted look. "You really don't need to carry such things just to let me know that you're here to fetch me. I don't' appreciate my name being flaunted to the world. "

"I certainly enjoy my privacy, thank you very much." He added before moving forward, away from her leaving her wondering what he meant by that.

After several moments, Mai's eyes grew big before she grudgingly looked down on her hand only to find a placard which read…

**WELCOME TO JAPAN, OLIVER DAVIS-SAMA.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime: Ghost hunt**

**Rating: Mature**

**Author: ecyoj06**

**Title: After School Secrets**

**Pairing: Naru-Mai**

**Summary: Mai Taniyama is a senior in St. Mary's Exclusive High school. A simple student as she seemed to be, unbeknownst to anybody, she's hiding a secret that involves her life after school, a life that includes the school's no. 1 arrogant geek teacher.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Before The Narcissist came…**

"I don't like the way you're doing things Martin." Luella told his husband. They were getting ready to bed after they had talk to their son who refused to yield no matter what they do. "Noll wouldn't take this sitting down."

"We have to take him away from harmful things." Martin told his wife. "That's what we, as parents, should be doing."

"I also know that." The blonde head woman said. "He's already 20. He had finished his degree and masters when he was just 18. He had been taking care of his own business when he was just 15…"

"I don't need a breakdown of what our son had accomplished." Martin told him. "He's our son. Who knew him better than me? He's my successor for God's sake."

"All I'm saying was, Martin…" Taking a look outside of the window, she could see their well groomed garden that she knew needed more trimming. "That boy would manage to get your intentions and he wouldn't like you meddling with his affairs. More so his personal affairs."

"That woman isn't the type that I would approve to be part of this family." Martin said before wrapping his arms around his wife. "And I would do everything to ensure that I would not see my son getting married to a low life woman."

---

"Noll…" The plum-haired woman purred. "More…"

"Hn." He grunted as he sped up his rhythm.

Closing his eyes as he pushed and pulled, Oliver found her hand rubbing his back up and down, from the base of his nape, going as far down just above the crack of his bottom.

"You grew bigger." She said before she gasped. "You liked it."

"Shut up." He said before thrusting while grinding his hips. "I'll punish you if you don't."

"No, don't…" She screamed when he felt him slowed down. "Noll…."

"Shut up." Noll told her before hitting her spot with a savage cry making her instantly leave him due to euphoria.

'I'm too good at this.' He conceitedly said before drowning himself with the sensation of continuous clamping of raw flesh.

---

"I heard you're leaving." Yuukari told him. "Isn't it too sudden?"

"I haven't decided on that yet." Noll told her before leaving the bed despite of her protest. "I got to go. I don't have much time."

"But Noll…" She argued before jumping onto him, exposing her grown up body for him to feast on. Too bad he's not that thrilled anymore.

"Yuukari." Oliver started with patience. "I already dropped by because you insisted. Stop acting like a brat…"

"But I'm not yet done with you, Noll." She continued before grabbing his tie on his hand. Having a tag of war with him. "Come on Noll. Come to bed with me."

"Yuukari!" Noll growled as she touched his privates through his pants. "I said enough."

Slapping her hand away, making the once paled skin red, Noll looked at the shocked woman with disgust before taking his coat to the bottom of the bed.

"Noll!" Yuukari cried out loud. "You couldn't treat me like this!"

"Watch me!" He said before moving out of the room, not minding the look of hurt the said girl posted on her beautiful face.

---

"You know Noll…" Yasuhara started as he entered the car. "I know I'm pushing you in a lot of directions you don't like, but this is one direction I'll pull you out instead."

"Yasuhara." Noll said as he ran his hand on his hair. "Drive."

"It's not your fault." He continued. "She did it herself. She did it to herself so you would…"

"Enough!" Noll cut him. He didn't need to hear these things. He's way too exhausted and deep into this thing to bail out.

"Just drive…" He growled before catching a look of the woman looking down at his car from the window.

Without further ado, as Yasuhara caught a glimpse of the woman from the house Oliver had come from, he then started the car without giving it another thought.

'Noll…' He said to his mind. 'Stop this nonsense.'

---

"Nii-chan." Mai started as he watched his brother packed his bag. "Where are you going now?"

"U.S."

"Okay." Mai said. She had never appreciated it when he answered her in cryptic ways. "Why are you going there?"

"Business."

"Another business?" Mai crunched her nose. Just when she thought this could be a vacation trip, he just blew her and told her it's another business trip.

"One of the major branches of our business is having a problem." Lin explained patiently as he placed the last thing inside it. "Be good while I'm gone."

"I'm always good." Mai defiantly told him. "I never disappointed you, did I?"

"No." Lin told her before messing her hair. "I had imprisoned you. That's why."

"Sure." She said before swatting his hand away from her brown hair. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?!"

"Hn." Lin told her before grabbing the cordless phone. "We'll eat out and catch a movie today. Cancel your appointments with anyone as I call my secretary."

"We're going out?" She asked excitedly that was rewarded with a nod from the stern half Chinese business man. "Yay! I'll go change!"

---

Lin watched as his only living relative left his room. He didn't lie to her when he said that there's a problem with their business in the states. It's just that he didn't find the need to tell her everything about it.

Dialing his secretary's direct line, Lin fingered the frame that stood proudly beside his bedside table. A picture that pronouncedly stared back at him make his older than usual face look boyish and young.

It was a picture of a very loving family. A family that they had once, a family that they had lost in an instant, leaving him responsible in tending with everything, their business, their obligations, legalities, and most of all his sister.

But even though at an early age of 19 he had been burdened by the responsibility meant for 45 years old, he had never complained of it. Her sister's smile had enough to salvage him.

"MLT Group, Mori speaking." His secretary answered.

"Madoka." Lin started. "Cancel all my appointments. I'll divert my personal calls to you; schedule anything that you find necessary for an appointment."

"Koujo." Madoka, surprised by his call, acknowledge. "Why didn't you call me using your private phone?"

"I need this call to be anonymous." Lin said as he placed the picture frame back to its place, reverting his face back to its firm state. "I hate to admit it, but things are a little complicated than I thought."

"Koujo." Madoka's worried voice reached him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Lin said, convincing not only his secretary but himself as well. "You're staying here, by the way."

"I've gathered that much." Madoka grudgingly said. "I'll watch over her… them."

"Thank you." He said. "I'll appreciate that. You're doing more than you had signed for."

"You bet." The woman admitted. "When I agreed to be your secretary when we're in Oxford together, I don't remember reading that my job description included being your P.A., nurse, therapist and nutritionist... and now, nanny."

"I'm sorry." He said solemnly. He had taken advantage of her. "But nevertheless, thank you. I wouldn't leave anyone behind aside from you. That would be better for me."

"Koujo." Madoka started, her worried voice wasn't being bothered to be concealed. "It's going to be alright. Mai's going to be alright."

"I'll make sure she'll be taken care of." He told her. "I'll give my blood to ensure that she's safe and well taken care of."

"I'll check things here."

"Do that." Lin told her gratefully. "I have more pressing things to check."

"I just couldn't believe our security had been breached." Madoka exclaimed. "How could the Davis' do that."

"Not the Davis'…" Lin told her as he heard his sisters footsteps getting nearer. "It's just Oliver Davis, Madoka. Just him."

"Onii-chan, I'm ready." His sister said loudly before he managed to place the phone back, making him catch Madoka's childish giggles.

---

"He's coming to the States Martin." Luella said before placing the phone back to its place. "She just confirmed it to me. She said she'll stay there for a while to ensure things would go fine as you wanted."

"Tell her to that." Martin told his wife before looking down at the papers on his table. "It would lessen this lump on my throat to know someone's there to do damage control."

"Martin." Luella approached his husband from behind before reaching down, wrapping her hands around him. "Are you sure you'll travel through this path?"

"Yes." Martin said as he nuzzled his wife's arm, seeking comfort like a child. "This would be for everyone's good."

"Not for him though." Luella said. "Koujo Lin would be in a tight pit because of whatever it's you're cooking."

"He'll understand it." Martin told her. "I hope he'll understand it."

"He would, maybe not now, but he would."

"I hope you're right." He said before turning around to capture his wife's lips with his own.

As he heard his moans at the back of his throat as he felt his wife's tongue entered his mouth, sweeping it's walls, Martin severed their kiss before placing his hand on her thighs.

"Keep me occupied." Martin said. "Give me peace."

"Martin." Luella moaned as he lifted her and placed her on his lap, with his face buried on her chest, taking her blouse's buttons off with her teeth.

As he felt her hands glided down to reach his belt, Martin's mind short circuited as his loving wife's hand touched his hard on slightly, making his kisses on her more aggressive and demanding.

As he pulled her down on him after pulling her underpants to the side, Martin's last sane thought was…

'I hope I had done the right thing.' He silently prayed. 'Kaishi-san… I had pulled the trigger to place your son in jail.'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: this was the things that had happened before Naru had gone to Japan and met mai…**

**I'll be doing this in a slightly unconventional way. Not in sequence with the dates… it could be before Naru got to Japan, before Mai and Lin's pasts, present times, days before the present times,,, in japan or not in Japan… things like that…**

**I'll try to make it clear to you what time it was in the chapter…**

**All criticisms and suggestions are all welcomed… just please make it constructive so an not hurt my feelings…(LOL)**

**Looking forward to read your reviews…**

**PS**

**Kaishi-san is Lin's father...**

**Mai and Lin's true relationship would be revealed**

**at some other chapter...**

**Naru's doing things with someone else**

**and his father doesn't like it...**

**the girl that is...**

**Yasuhara's relationship with Naru**

**would also be explained...**

**and **

**yes, Martin Davis had some plot**

**against Naru's will... **

**that's all for now''  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime: Ghost hunt**

**Rating: Mature**

**Author: ecyoj06**

**Title: After School Secrets**

**Pairing: Naru-Mai**

**Summary: Mai Taniyama is a senior in St. Mary's Exclusive High school. A simple student as she seemed to be, unbeknownst to anybody, she's hiding a secret that involves her life after school, a life that includes the school's no. 1 arrogant geek teacher.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

"Dad, that was uncalled for!" His thundering voice vibrated on the four walls of the library. He just found out something that didn't only pushed his buttons but also pulled his nerves to astray. "You have no right to meddle with my affairs even though you claimed to be my father!"

"I am your father!" Martin exclaimed angrily. "I had been your father for the last 17 years and I am going to be your father until your aging and I'm dying!"

"You just happened to be my father when you signed those papers!" Naru argued.  
"You're just my father by papers… by worthless, shabby papers! You're not even half of what I expected to my father… you're just an old…"

SLAP!!!

Silence reigned. Luella could only let her tears fall as she watched his son's face. It's starting to redden. Her fingers had scraped parts of his face. She could still feel her hands tingling with pain due to that hard contact.

It pained her to hit him but it pained her more if she's going to continue hearing the words that he's sprouting towards her husband. Those words that's full of anger and full of regret.

"Noll…" Luella stated softly but firmly. "I may not be the one who bore you for nine months nor did I delivered you to this world full of scams… but I cared for you like I would care for someone who I had carried in me for months… I would give everything for you like I would for someone that I had laid my life during birth and I would surely offer my life for you if that meant your safety…"

"That's why don't you dare say that we are not your parents…" Luella finished before rushing to the doors to get away from them.

"I'm not going to say sorry for doing what I had done, Oliver." Martin told his son after a long time of silence since his wife left them. "Nor would I say that I forget what you just said. You're right to say that I just became your father after signing those papers… but you're wrong for saying that's all I am to you… I had every right to keep you in check if that meant keeping you safe."

Noll watched his father stood up from the chair behind the huge mahagony table before walking towards the door, but when he's about to open the wooden door, Martin stopped and continued to tell him his laments.

"And when I said safe…" Martin started as he turned the brass knob. "I meant not only ffor those who would harm you but also from yourself."

---

'SHIT!' was the first and the last word that he had said during the whole day. The first time he had that word on his head was when he managed to see the report he had asked. He couldn't believe that his father had meddled with it. He couldn't believe that his father had really managed to take a hand out to control everything he was planning. Who would have thought that he's father would actually do those things just to mess with his life.

And now, as he managed to realize the words he had uttered, Oliver Davis felt like he had been dumped on a garbage can just to be tumbled along hand with those dirt and filth he felt like he was.

The slap he had received from his mother was nothing compared to what he had given her and that's the last thing he would like to do. The last thing he would like to do was to be responsible for another death of someone he cared for… not because of anything… definitely not because of his own stupidity.

"Not again." He said out loud as he looked down on a picture of a man whom he thought was responsible for the death of the two people he cared for.

'I won't stop until I see you suffer 'til you run out of blood.' He said as he pushed the first page of the report to reveal a smiling face of a little girl. 'Nor was there anything that can stop me from doing anything that would serve my purpose.'

'There's nothing, Lucia…nothing Gene…' Noll turned to leave with one thing in mind. 'If I can't take him with my own hands to bleed… rest assure Gene, I would take someone else that would make him bleed.'

---

"Mori-san…" Mai started as she looked down on the girl who's currently acting as the CEO of their company. "I haven't heard anything from my brother. He had been gone for more than a week now."

"Be more patient, Mai." Madoka said before going through the papers on her desk once more.

"I had been patient for so long now." Mai insisted. "I had enough being patient already!"

"Mai…" Madoka started as she left the documents alone for a moment. "Lin-sama is currently on a very complicated business trip. I don't think it would be right for us to bug him by being a cry baby, isn't it?"

"Aww… you do know you had hit me hard and definitely low, don't you?" Mai said with a pout. "Sorry for bugging you when you're already stress out due to my childish acts of worries."

Madoka could only winced as she realized what she had said and done. She might be taking care of a lot things right now but it wasn't right for her to blow her top off a child who's only worried of her only living relative.

"I'm going now, Mori-san." Mai said as she traced her steps out of his brother's office. "I'll leave you alone now. I wouldn't want to bug and harass you with childishness, do I?"

Madoka watched as the door of Lin's office closed. She had said something rush and she had hurt the poor kid. Only God knew how sorry she was for her, not just because of what she had done but also because of what was more to come.

Taking her eyes away from the door, Madoka reached for her mobile phone and dialed a single number. She waited for a while as she looked at the city from the glass wall of the posh office. After some ringing tone, a woman answered her call.

_"Hello."_

"Madoka here." She said as she looked up, as if asking for divine intervention.

_"What's up my dear?"_

"She's asking questions and she's distressed now." Madoka said before a grimace crossed her face. "Me, telling her off, didn't help at all of course."

_"Madoka." The woman said with sympathy. "Everything would be just fine."  
_

"I hope so." She said as tears threatened to escape her eyes. "I miss him, Lue."

_"Baby…" Luella started. "He would be fine. I would make sure he's fine."_

"Do that." She said while wiping the tears away before they fall. "I hate to think of how I would feel when he sees the real me."

"_Madoka…" Luella said. "You know what's the real you."_

"Of course." Madoka sarcastically said. "A God damn liar."

---

Waiting in the dark with his hands tied behind his back, he waited patiently for this time to come. The time for him to know who had taken him away even before he could set foot out of the plane.

"You could leave us alone." He heard someone stated. He could vaguely remember that voice but he couldn't remember it at all. "And open the bloody light for pete's sake. The man was not here to be monk or something."

"Yes, sir." The guard said before his eyes shut as the place started to brighten up.

"Who are you?" He asked as he felt the man sat in front of him. He still couldn't open his eyes.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Koujo." The man told him with a hint of… worry…perhaps? "This is the only way to bring you here without unnecessary squabble, let alone media attention."

As he felt his eyes started to be relieved by the blinding pain, Lin slowly opened his eyes only to see someone who he never thought he would see again… especially not with these circumstances.

"Are you alright now, Koujo?" The man asked him before smiling. "I hope you are though… I wouldn't like to see Kaishin with him hunting me because I mistreated you."

"My father would never be able to hunt you down even from his grave if you let my sister get hurt!" Lin snarled at him. "Where's your son, Martin Davis? Where's Oliver?"

"In Japan." Martin told him. "To get your sister, I guess."

---

"Why should I be the one to meet him at the airport?" Mai complained as Madoka told her about their foreign visitor. "You could go and get him yourself. I'm not that good at English.'

"Sure, you are." Madoka told her. "What kind of an idiot would get an A+ for her grades, neh?"

"I still wouldn't meet him." Mai argued before stomping her foot on her way to her room. "And don't you dare say those words to me."

"What words?" Madoka said as she followed her behind. "You know I would never black mail you."

"Sure." Mai said before opening her room, but not quick enough to be able to block her words to her.

"I'm just sad that Lin would lose a client as big as he is just because his sister wouldn't want to give him some moment of her time."

"Damn you, Mori!" Mai said before closing her door making the red head smile but moments later, a look of sympathy and guilt cross her beautiful face.

Leaving the house, and going to her car, Madoka pulled her phone out before waiting for someone to pick up her call.

_"Yes?"_

"She's meeting him." She quickly stated. "Just like how you wanted her to."

----

T**BC…

* * *

A/N: this was the things that had happened before Naru had gone to Japan and met mai…**

**I'll be doing this in a slightly unconventional way. Not in sequence with the dates… it could be before Naru got to Japan, before Mai and Lin's pasts, present times, days before the present times,,, in japan or not in Japan… things like that…**

**I'll try to make it clear to you what time it was in the chapter…**

**All criticisms and suggestions are all welcomed… just please make it constructive so an not hurt my feelings…(LOL)**

**Looking forward to read your reviews…**

**PS...**

**In desperate need of a BETA READER...**

**Please Help me...**

**I need ALL the HELP That I can get!!!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu Desu!  
**


End file.
